


Coffee scented groupchat

by wHyDoItRy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, CRACKHEAD, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, chatfic, coffee shop AU, im bad at tags, twitter au on Instagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wHyDoItRy/pseuds/wHyDoItRy
Summary: A chatfic with a coffee shop au :)I would recommend going to my Twitter au Instagram, where I post about the au. More info on chapter one.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. The start of hell

**Author's Note:**

> so, I just want to say this:
> 
> This au has a Twitter au on Instagram, and this chatfic was made for that. Of course, you don’t have to go there, but I do have interactive stuff on there, which is always fun. They also post about the same things that they talk about on here. More info is on my highlights.
> 
> https://instagram.com/oops_haikyuutwitter?igshid=ajf5k11gyvym
> 
> Other than that, this first chapter is pretty short, but that’s because I just mostly wanted to start it and get it out of the way.
> 
> (Also a lot of the characters use emojis, I use apple so I’m really sorry if they don’t show up)

Nishinoya added Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, and 9+ others

Nishinoya: welcome 😚

Sugawara: what is this?

Tanaka: HEY I JUST GOT ADDED TO A CHAT

Akaashi: huh? Why am I here?

Akaashi: Who is everyone..?

Nishinoya: WELCOME! This is the coffee shops chat!

Sugawara: Why did you create this?

Nishinoya: geez, so many questions 😖😖 I created this so us coffee shop people have people to talk to!!!!!

Asahi: hello..?

Nishinoya: HELLOOOOOOOO✨🧚♀️ 

Akaashi: hmm well you didn’t add everyone

Nishinoya: oh I know, I just don’t have everyone’s numbers

Akaashi: ok.

Nishinoya: AKAASHI CAN YOU PLEASE ADD BOKUTO?

Akaashi: id rather not.

Nishinoya: PLEASEEE I DONT KNOW HIS NUMBERRRR

Sugawara: Noya, please stop harassing him.

Nishinoya: I couldn’t add as much people as I would have liked too 😖😖 if you guys have anyone to add, PLEADE add them

Tendou added Ushijima, Shirabu, Semi, and 1 other

Shirabu: why am I here?

Nishinoya changed their username to BEST COFFEE MAKER

Sugawara: oh god please no

Sugawara changed BEST COFFEE MAKER’s username to Noya

Noya: awe come on 🥺🥺🥺

Sugawara: I’m not letting you have that as your username 

Noya: ok ok, I’ll change it to something different 

Noya changed their username to Rolling thunder 

Rolling thunder: there 🧚♀️

Sugawara: fine.

Rolling thunder changed Sugawara’s name to Sugamama

Ushijima: Hello. What am I here for?

Tendou added Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, and 2 others

Oikawa: ew

Iwaizumi: that’s the first thing you say-

Rolling thunder: TY TENDOU YOUR A LIFESAVER 

Rolling thunder changed Tendou’s username to lifesafer 

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY WHAT IS THIS?

Akaashi: Bokuto-San, aren’t you supposed to be cleaning the store right now?

Bokuto: Well I got a notification and I looked at it

Akaashi: get back to cleaning 

Bokuto: ok, ok I will 

Oikawa: hmm what is this anyway 

Rolling thunder: ITS THE COFFEE SHOP TALK

Kenma: but most of us aren’t from the same coffee shop

Rolling Thunder: AGAIN ITS THE COFFEE SHOP TALK IT DOESNT MEAN YOUR FROM THE SAME COFFEE SHOP

Sugamama: you can just say Cafe instead of struggling to type coffee shop and also it’s becoming repetitive 

Rolling thunder: LET ME SAY WHAT I NEED TO SAY 😖😖

Rolling thunder: hmm I don’t like my user

Rolling thunder changed their name to maker 

Akaashi: huh?

Maker: I’m the maker of this chat so I get to be called maker ✨🧚♀️

Ushijima: Nishinoya, may I ask something?

Maker: YES

Ushijima: why do you use those types of emojis? They don’t really go with the type of mood so I am very confused.

Maker: their more for adding onto things like adding emotion into it ✨🧚♀️

Oikawa: grandpa

Ushijima: hm? What do you mean grandpa? I do not have any kids of mine own, or any grandchildren.

Tendou: Wakatoshi, it means you type like a grandpa 

Ushijima: oh. But this is how I normally type. Mabye you should have gone to shiratorizawa and maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

Oikawa: I DONT WANT TO GET TWISTED IN YOUR STUPID SHIRATORIZAWA COFFEE SHOP 

Iwaizumi: I just wanted to sleep early

Iwaizumi changed Oikawa’s username to OINKawa 

OINKawa: HUH WHY

Iwaizumi: oink

OINKawa: MEAN IWA-CHAN

OINKawa changed Iwaizumi’s username to IWA-Chan 

IWA-Chan: I’ll let you keep that if you keep OINKawa 

OINKawa: Ugh fine

Maker: ANYWAY IM GOING TO SLEEP

Lifesafer: don’t you think Maker is a weird name to have?

Lifesafer: like why not chat master or something?

Maker: OH GOOD IDEA, IT MAKES ME SEEM MORE PROFESSIONAL ✨✨🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️😇😇😇

Maker changed their username to chat master

Chat master: master of the chats 🧚♀️🧚♀️✨✨🧚♀️🧚♀️

Ushijima: That is a better username. 🧚♀️.

Chat master: HDDBEB YESSS

Lifesafer: THATS THE FIRST TIME IVE EVER SEEN WAKATOSHI USE AN EMOJI

OINKawa: HOLY SHITTTTT JDJJDJD 

IWA-Chan: it was just an emoji 

OINKawa: BUT HES NEVER USED ONE

OINKawa: IVE NEVER SEEN HIM USE ONE AND HE DECIDES TO USE THE FAIRY ONE OF ALL OF THEM

Chat master: ANYWAY GOODNIGHT

Sugamama: Goodnight 

Lifesafer: gn

Ushijima: have a goodnight sleep Noya.

Yaku: hmm what is this?

Sugamama: Hello Yaku, Noya decided it was a good idea to make a chat

Kuroo: is it a bad time to show up finally 

Sugamama: the chaotic squad isn’t here yet, so no

Bokuto: I JUST CLOSED DOWN THE SHOP AGAASHI

Sugamama: never mind 

Bokuto: HUH? OH HEY KUROO

Kuroo: HEYYYY

Tsukishima: I already hate this chat

Tsukishima left the chat

Lifesafer added Tsukishima into the chat

Lifesafer: you cant escape from hell

Tsukishima: end me now

Lifesafer: again, you cant escape from hell

Bokuto: what does that have to do with anything?

Lifesafer: Oh nothing 

Bokuto: w h a t

Kuroo: wdym I’m nice, no hell here

Lifesafer: sure.

1:35 am 

Daichi: oops I didn’t realize I was added until now


	2. Mom squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M o m s q u a d p e r i o d

Sugamama: WHY IS EVERYONE LATE

Lifesafer: huh

Sugamama: HINATA, TANKA AND NOYA ARENT HERE AND THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 30 MINS AGO

OINKawa: maybe their planning something, you never know ✨

IWA-Chan: get back to work, shittykawa

OINKawa: rude IWA-Chan! But ok I will ✨ only for you 😚✨

IWA-Chan: you use the most shit emojis 

Hinata: IM SORRY SUGA NOYA DRAGGED ME INTO SOMETHING 

Sugamama: HUH? WHAT DID HE DRAG YOU INTO? WHERE ARE YOU RN?

Tanaka: IM SORRY WERE COMING

Chat master changed Hinata’s name to snitch 

Chat master: YES WE ARE COMING

Sugamama: YOU BETTER BE COMING

Snitch: HUH WHY DID YOU CHANGE MY NAME TO THISSSSS

Kenma: Hinata doesn’t deserve this.

Lifesafer: #justiceforhinata 

Kenma: #justiceforhinata

Daichi: #justiceforhinata

Hanamaki: #justiceforhinata

Lev: #justiceforhinata

Ushijima: what is this for?

Lifesafer: just say it 

Ushijima: #justiceforhinata 🧚♀️.

Yachi: #justiceforhinata

Yamaguchi: #justiceforhinata

Atsumu: #justiceforhinata

Sakusa: #justiceforhinata

Chat master: WOAH WHY ARE WE SAYING THIS

Sakusa: sorry, Atsumu took my phone I wasn’t planning on even going in this chat

Atsumu: that’s so rude omi-omi 🤭

Yaku: #justiceforhinata

Lev: Yaku-San! I didn’t know you were in this chat!

Yaku left the chat

Lev added Yaku in the chat

Yaku left the chat

Lev added Yaku in the chat

Yaku left the chat

Lev added Yaku in the chat

Lifesafer: STOP LEAVING

Lifesafer: you will never be able to leave

Osamu: lifesafer is not correct grammar you know

Lifesafer: oh I just realized that

Lifesafer changed their name to lifesaver

Lifesaver: there

Atsumu changed Sakusa’s name to begone germs

Osamu: that sounds like a shitty hero name

Begone germs: I didn’t agree to this

Atsumu changed Osamu’s name to worse twin

Worse twin changed their name to best twin

Worse twin changed Atsumu’s name to piss twin

Piss twin: huh?

Best twin: piss hair

Lifesaver: ohhhh Sangwoo

Piss twin: I’m not Sangwoo nor do I have piss hair

Begone germs: are you sure about that?

Piss twin: yes I’m sure 

Piss twin: I wonder what happened with Hinata and them 

Lifesaver: I bet they got killed

Ushijima: I don’t think they would get killed. That would be strange for Sugawara to do that. 🧚♀️.

Shirabu: what the fuck is this

Lifesaver: feisty 

Semi: there are children here Shirabu 

Shirabu: what children?

Semi: Goshiki, Hinata, much more

Goshiki: someone said my name! 

Semi: Hello, Goshiki 

Goshiki: hello senpai! 

Semi changed Goshiki’s name to child

Semi: see, a child

Semi: you yourself are technically a child just a very angsty one

Shirabu: I’m not angsty

Lifesaver: lies

Semi: keep telling yourself that

Child: anyway, good morning everyone! I am heading to work right now, don’t worry senpais!

Semi: yes

Kenma: speaking of which, are most of you at work rn?

Semi: I am

Ushijima: I am just waiting for Tendou to come.

Shirabu: I’m heading to it

Kenma: hm ok

Lifesaver: I’ll be there soon <33333

Bokuto: ohhhh hearts?

Kuroo: heartssssss

Hanamaki: I smell something 

Matsukawa: mmm yes the scent is strong

Child: what scent?!

Hanamaki: just a scent, a little breeze in the air

Ushijima: how would you know the scent when you’re not even close to us?

Matsukawa: it’s strong 

Bokuto: ALSO SORRY I DIDNT TEXT EARLIER I WAS RUSHING TO GET TO MY CAFE

Kuroo changed Bokuto’s name to owl daddy

Kuroo changed their name to cat daddy

Owl daddy: oh yes boyssss

Semi: isn’t that your Twitter handles?

Cat daddy: yessir

Semi:...ok

Semi changed Shirabu’s name to mean child

Mean child: huh?

Semi: m e a n

Semi: I’ll beat you with a stick if you don’t behave

Matsukawa: kinky

Semi: not like that Jesus Christ 

Mean child: I’m not mean fucker

Semi: yes you are

Mean child: no

Mean child changed Semi’s name to weird fucker

Weird fucker: AGAIN THERE IS CHILDREN ON THIS CHAT 

Weird fucker changed their name to Semi

Mean child: Istg there’s no babies on this chat

Sugamama: YES THERE IS THERE IS CHILDREN 

Cat daddy: here comes mom squad

Cat daddy changed Semi’s name to mama Semi

Cat daddy changed Yaku’s name to mean mama

Mean mama: w h a t

Mama semi: concern 

Cat daddy: now where tf is dad squad

Hanamaki: aren’t you apart of dad squad?

Cat daddy: idk, am I?

Cat daddy: Daichi the the true dad of this chat

Cat daddy changed Daichi’s name to true dad

Lifesaver: speaking of which, what happened to Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata?

True dad: Dont worry about it

Lifesaver: that makes me worry

True dad: ...

True dad: anyway I have to work and you guys do too get to coffee making

Cat daddy: well might as well

Cat daddy: bye peeps

Owl daddy: BYEEEE

Mean mama: bye

Mama Semi: b y e

Lev: BYEEEE


	3. The pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Lifesaver: what happened to Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka?

Sugamama: they came one whole hour later

Lifesaver: what were they doing-

Chat master: NOTHING WE WERE DOING NOTHING

Lifesaver: why do you want to HIDE IT SO BAD

Sugamama: Noya, be quite for like one minute 

Chat master: WHYYY

True dad: listen to your mom

Chat master: HES NOT MY MOM

True dad: where is Tanaka and Hinata anyway

Snitch: IM HEREEEEE!!!

Snitch: ALSO WHY ID MY NAME STILL THIS????

Tsukishima: *is

Snitch changed Tsukishima’s name to Dino man

Tanaka: I AM HERE

Lifesaver: I’m still waiting on what they did

Chat master: WHAT I DID NOTHING

Sugamama: they decided it was a good idea to take a stray dog (which probably was very sick) and take it to the cafe

Chat master: WHAT? Nooooooooooo

Lifesaver: why did it take them an hour?

Sugamama:...that’s the weird part

Chat master: DBEBJEEJ NOOOOO

Tanaka: THE DOG WAS SO CUTE THOOOOO

Snitch: THEY DRAGGED ME ALONG INTO IT I DID NOTHING WEONG

Dino man: *wrong

Snitch: STOP CORREECTING ME EE!!

Dino man: *correcting *me

Snitch: UGHHHHHHHHHHH

Sugamama: they tried to have a fashion show with the poor dog

Lifesaver: I-

Chat master: THE DOG HAD THE BEST FASHION SENSE EVER

Sugamama: BUT THATS NOT AN EXUSE

Owl daddy: that does sound very fun

Akaashi: Bokuto-San, no

Owl daddy: WE SHOULD DO A PET FASHION SHOW

Akaashi: nobody else has pets.

Cat daddy: ME AND KENMA HAVE CATS

Piss twin: wait you guys live together?

Cat daddy: yeah, we’re roommates 

Lifesaver: “roommates”

Cat daddy: WE ARE 

Lifesaver:..I smell love

Kenma: ew no

Snitch: KENMA ARE YOU IN LOVEEEEE??!!!!!

Kenma: No, I would never date Kuroo

Owl daddy: are you sure about that?

Kenma: yes.

-Private chat with Kenma and Akaashi-

Akaashi: would you date Kuroo?

Kenma: Ugh why do you have to be involved with this

Akaashi: you don’t have to give me an answer.

Kenma:..

Kenma: I mean if he asked me out I wouldn’t say no

Akaashi: wait really?

Kenma: but he wouldn’t ask me out

Akaashi: he hasn’t responded to the chat after Tendou said that 

Kenma: it still doesn’t mean he would ask me out

Akaashi: there is hope

Kenma: “hope”

Akaashi: there is.

Kenma: Nope

Akaashi: I’m not going to argue with that

Akaashi: anyway, how long have you even liked Kuroo?

Kenma: idk don’t ask me that

Akaashi: have you liked him for a long or short time at the least?

Kenma: shong

Akaashi: what?

Kenma: fine long

Akaashi: ok 

Akaashi: give him hints if you really want him

Kenma: how am I supposed to give hints? It will either go right over his head or he cling to me like wet paper for giving him any sort of complement 

Akaashi: ok well he doesn’t have to ask you out, you can 

Kenma: that’s so much unnecessary work

Kenma: also what if he doesn’t like me?

Akaashi: I’ve seen him stare at you so many times, that boy is head over heels for you, trust me

Kenma: whatever

Akaashi: just say something subtitle 

Kenma: fine I’ll try

Kenma: have a good time with Bokuto

Akaashi: have a good time with Kuroo bye Kenma 

Kenma: bye

-back to the normal chat-

Tanaka: WHHAT SHOULD WE NAME TJE DOG ANYWAY?

Lifesaver: did you guys keep it or something?

Sugamama: sadly, yes. We took him to the vet afterwards 

Chat Master: YEAH! IT TURNS OUT HIS OWNERS WERE RUDE AND NOW HES MINE  🧚‍♀️✨😇

Sugamama: he means the owners didn’t want him anymore

True dad: we will talk about this later, it’s 2 am everyone go sleep

Chat master: yessir goodnight 

Lifesaver: ok dad

Akaashi: Goodnight 

Mean mom: gn

Yamaguchi: Goodnight everyone! 

Lifesaver: hmm I’ve never seen you in the chat before

Yamaguchi: yeah sorry I’ve been busy with stuff

Lifesaver:..ok

Snitch: HE DID WALK IN WITH BITES ALL OVER HIS NECK, HE GOT ATTACKED AND I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR HIM

Sugamama: HINATA GO TO SLEEP NOW

Snitch: sorry Suga, Goodnight

Sugamama: Goodnight 

Lifesaver: hmm who attacked him

Sugamama: GOODNIGHT

Snitch: I MEAN TSUKISHIMA WALKED IN WITH SCRATCHES ON HIS BACK SO THEY WERE PROBABLY FIGHTING A BEAR OR SOMETHING COOL

Sugamama: ISTG HINTA GO TO SLEEPPPPPPPP

Snitch: ok ok I’ll sleep

3:00 am

Owl daddy: Heart been broke so many times

Cat daddy: I I

Owl daddy: don’t know what to beliveee in 

Kenma: you guys are so annoying 

Lifesaver: we are officially the 3 am squad

Lifesaver: come out if your awake

Mean child: fuck

Piss twin: shit

Hanamaki: bitch

Mama Semi: calm down Jesus 

Mean child: I don’t get how you would be a mom

Mama Semi: eh me neither 

Piss twin: I hate my name but I don’t feel like changing it 

Begone germs: that doesn’t make any sense 

Piss twin: you don’t make any sense

Begone germs: why

Piss twin: you talk about not wanting to touch people then you touch me

Begone germs: what no

Piss twin: FUCK I GORGOT THIS ISNT A PRIVATE CHAT

Lifesaver: HAHAHAH 

Piss twin delete a message 

Lifesaver: I SCREENSHOTED IT THERES NO HIDING

Piss twin: FUCK ALL OF YOU

Piss twin: OMG

Mean child: I didn’t get to see it was it about Sakusa’s dick or something 

Lifesaver sent a picture 

Mean child: Oh damn

Piss twin: FUCK DELETE THAT SHIT

Piss twin: DELETE IT

Piss twin: OMG

Piss twin: ISTG

Piss twin: NO ONES RESPONDING ANYMORE 

Piss twin: I HATE YOU ALL

Hanamaki: notice how Sakusa’s no longer responding to the chat

Owl daddy: tea

Piss twin: BOKUTO YOURE NOT HELPING

Owl daddy: I never said I was >:(

Piss twin: STILL FUCK OFF

Begone germs: I honestly just don’t know what to say

Hanamaki: he’s probably blushing his ass off rn

Begone germs: no

Piss twin: I didn’t do anything

Piss twin: I didn’t do anything

Piss twin: I didn’t do anything

Piss twin: I didn’t do anything

Piss twin: I didn’t do anything

Begone germs: stop fucking blowing up the chat 

Hanamaki: I’m sure he will blow something else tomorrow 

Piss twin: STOP

Piss twin: omg you know what Goodnight I’m going to sleep

Hanamaki: didn’t deny it

Piss twin: well I’m not ok

Hanamaki: fine fine goodnight 

7:36 am

Sugamama: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING TO BED ISTG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok so I have a head cannon that Kenma would be more talkative to Akaashi because their kind of like the same you know??? But that’s kind of where it comes from so they probably text each other a lot, especially because Akaashi kind of takes care of Kenma in some weird way, and the also the other way around. 
> 
> Also I realized that some of these are kinda ooc, like Tendou. I feel like if Tendou was in an actual gc, all he would do is send memes, but I don’t want to add a shit ton of images and it’s just confusing adding images- so for now it is what it is.
> 
> A̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶p̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶v̶e̶l̶o̶p̶ ̶


	4. Pp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pp:)

Piss twin: pp

Hanamaki: pp?

Piss twin: pp.

Hanamaki: big pp?

Piss twin: bigger pp

Hanamaki: no bigger bigger pp

Piss twin: biggest pp

Hanamaki: pp pp pp pp

Piss twin: pp pp pp sir

Hanamaki: peepee

Piss twin: :0 >:( pp.

Hanamaki: but peepee

Piss twin: no, pp

Mean child: wtf

Chat master: Shh, their communicating 

Piss twin: pp >:(

Hanamaki: p p

Matsukawa changed Hanamaki’s name to pp

pp: :)

pp: pp

Piss twin: big pp

Pp: yessir big pp

Piss twin: :) pp

Lifesaver: I like how this is ironically the bottoms who when you take a look at them at first you don’t think their a bottom but they are

Piss twin: pft im not a bottom 

pp: who says I’m a bottom

Lifesaver:..

Lifesaver: Matsukawa?

Matsukawa: when did I get involved in this?

Lifesaver: is he a bottom?

Matsukawa: hmm how would I know

Lifesaver:..

Lifesaver: ok you know what

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Mean child: stop fucking spamming the chat

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Lifesaver: Sakusa

Begone germs: ffs what?

Lifesaver: is Atsumu a bottom?

Begone germs: how would I know?

Piss twin: I’m not a bottom  😤😤

Piss twin: everyone is a bully

Lifesaver: hmm that’s something a bottom would say

Piss twin: nope

Piss twin: no bottoms here

Lifesaver:..sure

Snitch: WHATS WITH YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT TOO AND BOTTNB BYNKS 

Dino man: top* bottom* bunks*

Snitch: IF J WERE TO HAVE A BUNK I WOULD PREFER TOP ANYWAY

Dino man: I*

Sugamama: you better not tell him

Sugamama: if you do I will fucking rip your throat out

Sugamama deleted 2 messages 

Snitch: HUH?? I DJDNT SEE WHAT IT SAID

Sugamama: it was nothing  💖💖💕 don’t worry Hinata  ✨✨🥺🥺

Lifesaver: wow ok

Piss twin: damn- ok-

Snitch: ANYWAY I HAVE TO GO BYEEEEEJEJEHJEHE!!!!!!

Dino man: bye*

Snitch: UGHHH

Sugamama: bye Hinata

pp: who has the biggest pp here is the real question?

Matsukawa: Bokuto and Kuroo have massive pp energy 

pp changed Matsukawa’s name to pp judger 

Pp judger:.. ok

Owl daddy: SOMEONE SAID MY NAME!!!

Cat daddy: MINE TOO

Pp judger: I have no idea if they do tho

Owl daddy: huh? Oh yes I have massive pp

Cat daddy: mine is bigger

Owl: nah nah nah mine

Cat daddy: no >:(

Mama Semi: STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT SHIT ON THIS CHAT 

mama Semi: THERE ARE CHILDREN

Mean child: no

Pp judger: Ushijima probably has a big pp

Lifesaver: hmm yeah

Mama semi: you know what I’m just gonna go 

Mean child: bye

Ushijima: what is a pp?

Lifesaver: pp

Ushijima: that doesn’t make any sense.

Lifesaver: p p

Ushijima: I am very confused.

pp judger: the male genitalia 

Ushijima: oh. 

Lifesaver: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM

Ushijima: why are you saying I have a big pp?

Lifesaver: ugh

Lifesaver: no reason 

pp judger: ooooh Tendou wants sum

Lifesaver: no >:(

pp judger: whatever you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what ships I should focus on-


End file.
